Tyler O’Neill
Tyler O’Neill was the handsome tech-savvy ex-boyfriend of Nina Patterson and accomplice in her various sundry misadventures. Tyler is killed off-screen in the first few minutes of the pilot, but his remains aren't found for some time yet, making him the primary suspect in Nina's murder, and those that follow it. Tyler has never had anyone love him, sometimes he thinks Nina does and that’s why he does everything for her. Nina often uses him for his tech savvy smarts; hacking people’s phones and computers to blackmail them. Tyler is aware that Nina cheats on him with half the school, but he does the same, mostly out of spite. If it was up to Tyler he would settle down with her, but Nina has no interest in slowing down – in fact she’s just getting started and if Tyler wants her – he’ll have to keep up. Tyler thought he would be the one to break Nina's heart and Nina bet she could tame Tyler and then crush him. They were both very aware of this, but that’s what made it so interesting and so hot. However, there’s more to Tyler than playing the role of alpha male without a cause. Deep down, he is as sad as the rest of the losers at school. As an orphan, living in a town where everyone else seems so perfect, Tyler feels out of place. As more murders began to occur, it became apparent to many that Tyler was one of the victims, not Nina's killer. As such, Tyler is the first victim of The Killer to die in the series, and the first off-screen character to die overall. Personality In Pilot, he appears to be a cold-hearted “Bad Boy” who videotapes Nina Patterson viciously tormenting Audrey Jensen during lunchtime. However, he does usually act in a friendly and warm-hearted manner, but is hard to reason with when is angry. Tyler is very tolerant and farsighted, having no problems with people of other ethnicities or sexual orientation. Tyler is tech-savvy smart — a head-strong and skilled tactician. He has extensive knowledge of the area within George Washington High School, and as such must remain stern and smart to keep on terms in areas surrounding Lakewood. Scream: Season 1 Pilot During lunchtime at George Washington High School, Tyler and Nina Patterson sit with Audrey Jensen, teasing and bullying her. A gleeful Nina forcefully and ruthlessly shoves a corndog into Audrey's face and mouth, almost suffocating Audrey to death. Meanwhile, Tyler whips out his phone and videotapes the cruel incident. After lunch ends, Tyler is in his black Chevelle, and stares at Audrey then drives Nina to her house. .]] That night, Tyler drops Nina at her house, and Nina excitedly gloats about Audrey's video going as well as she thought. However, being desperate to have sex, Tyler sexually asks Nina to come inside. Nina rejects him. Shortly after driving away from Nina's property, Tyler is murdered by a mysterious person. Later, Tyler's severed head splashes into Nina's hot tub. Wanna Play a Game Piper Shaw uses Tyler's phone and sends texts Riley Marra, pretending to be Tyler. Riley insists on helping, which led to her demise. After Riley's murder, Piper drives Tyler's car into a gorge, with Tyler's headless corpse left in the passenger seat. Sheriff Hudson believed during that time, Tyler was decapitated upon impact. Later, in the coroner's examination room, Maggie Duval takes a closer look at Tyler's charred, headless body, putting his arms back together. Sheriff Hudson arrives and Maggie tells him that she can't seem to find Tyler's head. Aftermath In the Lakewood General Hospital, Emma Duval, Audrey Jensen and Noah Foster discover Tyler's decomposed severed head. In a flashback, Tyler is in the school hallway, talking to Nina. Tyler holds a basketball, and looks worried about Nina. Nina threatens Tyler that she will blackmail him if he doesn’t do her evil schemes. Exposed After the discovery of Tyler's head, Sheriff Hudson now has a new person-of-interest. Later on, there's a candlelight vigil for Tyler, Nina, Riley and Rachel Murray. Photos can be seen of Tyler. Scream: Season 2 Village of the Damned In a flashback on the night Tyler dropped Nina Patterson off at her house, he drives out of Nina's property, turning around the corner, he spots a mysterious person walking alone. Tyler asks the person if they needed a ride. The person jumps in the backseat, and Tyler briefly talks to them. In a flashback, the person lunges at Tyler, putting their arm around Tyler's neck, head-locking him. Tyler fought back with all his might. He kicked and punched. The attacker grabbed Tyler by the neck and threw him head-first into the steering wheel. The killer brought his knife up and swiped it down, quickly dragging it across Tyler's throat, slicing his throat open. Tyler's eyes widened as he brought his hands up to his neck. Blood spattered out of the open wound every time Tyler tried to take a breath. He slumped in the seat, gargling on his blood as he choked on it. Appearances Trivia * Tyler is the first victim in the entire series. ** Killed by Michael Bennet. * In Pilot, Tyler appears callous but really wants Nina to become a loving and good person, like him. * In Aftermath, Tyler is seen in a flashback, revealing that he witnesses Nina hooking-up with Will Belmont late one night. * It is revealed in The Orphange that Tyler hooked-up with Camilla Palmer the night before his death. * How did The Killer get Tyler’s severed head into the hot tub without getting any blood anywhere in or around the tub, figure out a way to keep it submerged and secured despite the bubbles of the hot tub, then manage to perfectly time when the head would emerge to jump-scare Nina Patterson, then bother to return for the head after murdering Nina and again managing to walk away with it and the rest of Tyler's body without leaving ANY evidence behind other than Tyler's fingerprints? ** Some believe a cleanup was done afterward, but that still leaves the lack of blood around the hot tub BEFORE the head is discovered by Nina and the head's remote-controlled buoyancy as absurd. Thinking that when the Killer have a whole series to develop the world that they would put more thought into the killings and the killer(s?)' step-by-step murder process, instead they wrote it "death-by-author" style. * Tyler is shown in numerous flashbacks unlikely MTV’s Scream. Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Blackmailers Category:The Heavy Category:Posthumous Characters Category:Lakewood Residents Category:Deceased Characters Category:Neutral Evil Category:Michael Bennet's victims Category:Humiliators Category:Psychological Abusers